El Bosque (Capítulo único)
by Mafia86
Summary: La misión del asesinato al rey se ha cumplido. ¿Qué ha sido de Levi y Hanji, entonces?


Esta historia es basada en los personajes creados por Hajime Isayama y la historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

Este FF es el primero que escribí de LeviXhanji, gracias y saludos!

….

Capítulo: El bosque.

Mientras iban en la carreta manejada por Levi.

-Con que tres o cuatro niños… - Decía de manera un poco burlona mientras no quitaba la mirada del frente.

-Ah… - Respondía seriamente Hanji, volteando sus ojos en dirección del hombre que tenía al lado.

-Ya veo…

-¿No crees que sean muchos?

-¿Crees poder soportarlo? –respondió rápidamente luego de las palabras de la castaña.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees – Mirando hacia el frente.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que fueses débil, pero una batalla contra un titán y un parto son cosas muy diferentes – Bajando el ritmo con el que llevaba la carreta – Ya casi llegamos, Hanji.

La chica no respondió a las palabras de Levi, poniéndose a pensar que nunca en la vida había considerado el tener una familia. Desde muy pequeña le llamaba la atención los insectos, las cosas diferentes a ella, mas nunca había sido esa clase de chicas que jugaba con los vestidos de su madre, y mucho menos una que pensara en príncipes azules.

-Es cierto, nunca creí en ellos – Dijo en voz alta.

-Ya veo – Respondió Levi, sin saber de qué rayos se estaba hablando la mujer que llevaba al lado.

Pero, las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era una mocosa y finalmente su mayor sueño de tener libertad, de poder dejar de depender de los mandatos de los Titanes se había esfumado. Finalmente podía dormir en paz o mejor dicho, dormir del todo. No es que estuviese cansada del trabajo o de trabajar en sí, porque no era de esa manera, realmente quería seguir investigando las maravillas de este planeta, pero a diferencia de Eren, Armin y de Mikasa; el estar viajando no era mucho de su interés ahora, realmente quería ver el mar, sí, quería ver la nieve y las demás cosas, pero la diferencia, era que no tanto como su nuevo sueño: Tener una familia, amar y ser amada.

-Quiero conocer el mar- Dijo en un susurro.

-Está bien, iremos algún día – respondió Levi.

Para sorpresa de Hanji, Levi no le replicó nada, no le cuestionó ni le dijo que la idea era descabellada, "¿se sentirá bien?" se preguntó a sí misma, volteando su rostro en dirección del hombre de ojos azules con una cara pálida por el asombro.

-¿Acaso tengo mierda en mi cara? Deja de verme tan sorprendida.

-Ah… Es que, realmente no esperaba que quisieras ver el mar.

-Realmente no me interesa, es agua ¿no?

-Pero salada.

-Qué asco – Deteniendo poco a poco el carruaje/ carreta en la que viajaban – No me interesa conocer el mar o la nieve, Hanji; mas lo que sí deseo es estar contigo, si deseas ir a esos lugares yo te llevaré.

Dejando de hablar, Levi se baja de la carreta, amarrando a los caballos en un árbol para luego disponerse a sacar las herramientas detrás de la carreta. Por el contrario, Hanji se quedó petrificada por las palabras de Levi, ciertamente las bromas de él no eran de ese tipo, sabía que siempre sus bromas eran acerca de eses y cosas por el estilo, mas no cosas románticas.

Levi siempre que hablaba en serio, dejaba de lado los comentarios asquerosos, ella lo sabía muy bien, conocía por más de cinco años al ex corporal, sabía que esa clase de bromas nunca las haría, por lo que tomó muy en serio sus palabras.

La duda llegó en seguida, "¿será ésta un propuesta para un noviazgo o será que sólo quiere estar conmigo por unos momentos? "

-Hanji, deja de pensar en estupideces y mueve el trasero –Dijo una voz al fondo.

-Ah… - Bajando de la carreta.

Hanji observa que los caballos estés bien amarrados, aunque sabía que no había necesidad, ya que Levi era todo menos una persona descuidada y distraída. En realidad, lo que estaba haciendo era pensando, tratando de encontrar una respuestas a todas las preguntas que aparecieron una vez que Levi le dijo que viajaría a cualquier lugar del mundo con ella.

-¿Qué mierda haces? – Fulminándola con la mirada – Te dije que dejes de pensar y que vengas, o qué; piensas que ahora no harás nada.

-¿Ahora? – Tomando unas herramientas menos pesadas – Eso quiere decir que…

-Que debes apresurarte, si tardamos demasiado sabes bien que nos dará la noche y no es nada seguro estar acá en la noche.

-Levi, los titanes se han ido.

-Pero no los humanos, y ellos son peor.

-Levi… - Dijo la chica en voz tan baja que ni el mismo hombre pudo percibir.

Una vez que habló, Levi toma las herramientas de las manos de la mujer, poniéndolas dentro de un bulto cocido por él mismo. El hombre no era únicamente quisquilloso en cuestiones de limpieza, sino que no le gustaba mucho depender de los demás, le gustaba hacer sus cosas y esos 3 años de soledad, le permitieron aprender nuevas habilidades, entre esas cocer.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, ninguno de los dos habló por un buen rato. Hanji por su parte fijó su mirada en el horizonte, tenía tiempo que no veía la naturaleza sintiendo paz, sintiéndose feliz y hasta nostálgica.

-Murieron tantos…

-Basta – Dijo en tono de orden el pelinegro – Sé muy bien la situación, Hanji – Colocándole en sus manos una especie de espada semejante a las que usaban.

- ¿No te sientes culpable de haber sobrevivido, Levi?- Suspirando, se mordió los labios al sentir que sus ojos se enrojecían al llenarse de lágrimas – Yo sí, todas las noches pienso en ello.

-Basta – Amarrando con fuerza un pedazo de tela por la parte superior del bulto para cerrarlo y así que no se saliera el contenido – Hanji, ya basta…

Levi conocía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie, más de una vez fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de sus respectivos grupos, preguntándose cada noche "¿Por qué?", pero él mismo aprendió que la suerte era uno de esos factores que influían en las vidas de los humanos y que hacerse preguntas que nunca tendrán respuestas no le causaban mucha gracia.

-La verdad es que no sé, no tengo esa respuesta; y creo que nunca la tendré – Dijo, colocándose el bulto sobre su espalda, tomando con su mano izquierda otra especie de espada semejante a la que le había dado a Hanji – Si necesitas algo grita, sé muy bien que tus pulmones son lo bastante fuertes para que toda la humanidad escuche tus alaridos.

- No soy perro…

-Cierto, si lo fueras, dejarías las estupideces y moverías la cola para mí cuando te hablara – Caminando de manera lenta hacia el bosque.

-Oye, ¿y qué se supone que quieres que haga? – Observando la espada.

-Los árboles frutales están cerca, corta la mayor cantidad de fruta que encuentres, dentro de la carreta hay varios bultos, llénalos todos.

- ¿Todos?

-¿Crees que somos los únicos hambrientos?

-Ah…

Un silencio, de nuevo esa pared que muchas veces los separaba, que ninguno de los dos podía entender, era acaso por sus personalidades tan distintas hasta cierto punto, o es qué realmente ninguno era bueno para comunicarse, o era algo más.

-Por cierto, no recuerdo que fueses una mujer de pocas palabras, será mejor que vuelvas a ser la Hanji de siempre… Así es mejor.

Si voltearse, sus pies comienzan a avanzar hacia adelante, adentrándose hacia el bosque. Hanji al escuchar las palabras, se sorprendió al ver que por unos segundos, el miedo y la culpa fueron quienes invadieron sus pensamientos y su ser.

Eso de ser una persona oscura y triste era algo que no la definía, siempre era más sonriente, pero no porque siempre estuviese feliz, sino porque quería convencerse de que en el momento de las batallas contra los titanes aún había esperanza, que la humanidad podía salir de esas cadenas y ser finalmente libres como sus antepasados.

-Es cierto, nada ni nadie me puede asegurar que por estar viva soy la mala.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios, seguida de una brisa refrescante por parte del viento. Aquello se sentía muy bien, mejor de lo que nunca imaginó, el pasto moviéndose al compás del viento así como las hojas de los árboles; el olor del pasto, el ruido de los pájaros que rodeaban los árboles frutales y ciertos animales a lo lejos, un sonido que era como el cielo para sus oídos.

Hanji nunca imaginó que sus ojos pudiesen ver esta clase de maravillas de este planeta, lo que había visto por más de cinco años eran paredes, muertes y titanes; por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez la humanidad finalmente había obtenido lo que tanto buscaba: Libertad.

-Si me entristezco por estar viva; sus muertes amigos míos habrán sido en vano – Dijo, quitando la coleta de su cabello, dejando que por unos segundos éste se moviera al ritmo del viento – Gracias, gracias a todos por permitirme ser feliz y poder ser libre; gracias a todos ustedes, yo… - Cerrando sus ojos, su boca tembló un poco, así como sus ojos no pudieron evitar sacar una que otra lágrima – Gracias… - Sonriendo.

Mientras tanto dentro del bosque, Levi quien había llevado muchas herramientas estaba trabajando en cómo obtener la mejor madera de todas. Las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles de hacer, si el gobierno no hubiese monopolizado el gas, haciendo imposible usar un equipo de maniobras 3D actualmente.

Con una flecha amarrada a una cuerda y un arco, se dispuso a lanzar la flecha al tronco de unos de los árboles. A pesar de que lo titanes habían desaparecido por unos 3 años, lo árboles sembrados aún no habían crecido lo suficiente, por lo que los únicos árboles disponible en la zona eran inmensos, por lo que para obtener madera había que subir a ellos y cortar las ramas.

-Mierda – Dijo el chico al ver que la flecha no se introdujo al tronco del árbol – Tendré que usar ésta – Sacando una flecha de metal.

Quitó la cuerda de lo que quedaba de la flecha quebrada, amarrando en seguida la cuerda a la flecha de metal, antes de poder terminar, escuchó un grito a lo lejos, tirando inmediatamente lo que tenía en las manos.

-Hanji – Dijo, corriendo inmediatamente en dirección al grito.

Unos minutos después, finalmente habiendo llegado dónde estaba Hanji, pudo ver cómo la chica gritaba mientras jugaba con una cabrita que apenas podía seguirle el paso a la energética mujer.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritaba la chica al ver que la cabra la empujaba por el trasero débilmente – ¡ESPERA NOOOO!

Al ver la escena tan patética, Levi no pudo evitar molestarse, al pensar que tuvo que correr como un loco y sudarse de manera innecesaria, sólo para ver que la loca de su compañera estaba jugando con un animal. Pero, al mismo tiempo que la furia invadía su cuerpo, sintió alivio al saber que nada malo le estaba pasando a Hanji, esa mujer loca que lo sacaba un poco de sus casillas, pero que era la única que lo hacía sonreír dentro de su corazón.

-Loca, ¿qué mierda se supone qué haces? – Dijo tomándola por los hombros – Te dije muy claro que…

- Ya… hice to… todo lo que pediste, al contrario tuyo que, que… has tardado una eternidad – Dijo una Hanji sudada, quien al estar agotada le costaba hablar – Mira, este es…

-No me digas, le pusiste nombre…

-Matías.

-Patético.

-Será nuestra mascota.

-¿Y cómo mierdas sabes que no tiene dueño?

-Fácil, no tiene nada en su cuello, además no vino en dirección de la ciudad sino del bosque – Dijo, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el vestido – ¡MATÍAS! –Dijo a la cabra al ver que se iba a otro lado.

-Creo que no te quiere – Dijo mofándose al ver que la cabra cada vez que escuchaba su nombre se iba más lejos.

-¡MA…MATÍAS! –Corriendo en dirección a una cabra que se iba corriendo al ver una Hanji acercándose.

Sin decir una palabra, Levi decidió seguir en su misión de conseguir madera, marchándose y dejando a una Hanji que gritaba como loca detrás de una cabra que le huía.

-Debo estar loco por querer casarme con ella – Dijo, al caminar hacia el bosque.

...…..

Aclaración: Este capítulo es una historia que pasa entre Levi y Hanji, en uno de sus días de vacaciones, está relacionado a la historia Después de la batalla, pero como fue el primer escrito, decidi dejarlo solo ya que no se contará dentro del FF Después de la batalla, pero es un suceso que se da. sólo que es contada acá ^^. Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
